


Surprise on Platform 9 ¾

by starsinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Jo once said that she almost had Dudley on the platform with one of his children in the Epilogue of Deathly Hallows. Then, she said, any wizarding gene couldn’t survive Vernon Dursley. But, what if it had? Dudley had changed at the beginning of the Deathly Hallows. What if that had been enough? Don’t own them.





	Surprise on Platform 9 ¾

“I know it’s around here somewhere,” a familiar voice pricked Harry’s ears as he turned to look around. “My cousin always said this is where he took the train.”

“Are we really related to Harry Potter?” a little girl’s voice piped up excitedly.

“Yes, Daisy, he’s my cousin,” he heard the soft, wistful reply. “9 ¾, Dad would be having a fit if he knew we were looking for it.”

“He and Petunia are probably rolling over in their graves,” came another, more adult voice.

“But DAD!” came a sharper voice. “I want to go to. I don’t want to go to any old normal school.”

Laughter greeted that statement. “I’m sorry, John, but you didn’t get a letter. Your sister did. I’m proud of you too, you know,” Dudley returned affectionately.

Harry lay a gentle hand on Ginny’s shoulder who simply nodded at him as he hurried toward the voices. He could hear a cat fussing in that general direction. Soon, he came face-to-face with his grown cousin, and he smiled. “Hey, Dudley,” he said.

Dudley turned around. He still carried none of the weight he’d had as a child, and could pass for a body builder if he’d wanted. “Harry!” he exclaimed reaching out a hand. Harry took it. “Can you help us find this bloody platform!” he exclaimed exasperatedly.

“Sure, this way,” Harry said ushering him toward the column that Albus and James had already vanished through. Lily stood behind her trolley, ready to go. Harry crouched down beside Daisy, who resembled her grandmother, only softer. “Why don’t you follow Lily there,” he suggested. “This is her first year, too.”

Daisy nodded as Lily disappeared through the column. She took a deep breath and ran for it disappearing just as Lily had just before her. “Come one,” Harry told the rest. “You’ll want to see her off.”

Dudley, his wife and son followed Harry and Ginny through the brick. Smoke billowed out over the platform as the kids were discussing their houses. “But, what if I’m in Slytherin!” Daisy wailed. Harry watched with amusement as Al turned and punched James in the arm.

“Slytherin’s not bad, Daisy,” Al told her as they headed to load their luggage on the train. “I’m in Slytherin! Yeah, it’s in the dungeon, but it’s also under the lake. You can see the creatures in the lake in there. Mermaids, and Grindylows, and even the Giant Squid!”

“Really?” came the quiet voice. “Mermaids?”

Harry smiled as they loaded their luggage onto the train and saw Ron and Hermione coming through. “She’ll be fine,” Harry assured the Dursleys. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Not half as surprised as I was when Daisy received her letter,” Dudley replied. “When John didn’t, I just assumed that the magical gene didn’t escape Mom to me. It had to have come from her.” Harry nodded in agreement as an owl swooped by on its own errand. “So, I’ll be getting owls from now on. I can reply, can’t I?” he asked.

“Yeah, if you want we can go back to Diagon Alley and buy an owl so you can send your own posts,” Harry told him. Dudley’s wife’s face lit up at the idea.

As they stepped away Dudley quietly whispered to Harry, “She will be fine, won’t she?”

Harry smiled as he touched the scar on his forehead, “Yeah, Dudley, she’ll be just fine.


End file.
